1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to formation of color displays.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Prior art color processing techniques, such as half-tone processing, were not readily adapted to conversion of black-and-white images or digital signals into color, since an initial or original color print was required as an input for half-tone color processing. From the initial color print, several half-tone color prints or separations were made. Unless precautions were taken, portions of the half-tone separations would often overlap and interfere with each other in moire interference patterns, reducing the clarity and effectiveness of the display. Further, it was often difficult to accurately and precisely reproduce duplicate half-tone color displays.
Further, with the prior art color techniques, definition of the hue or shade of a color or color mix in the display has been imprecise and subjective, hampering accurate repetitive reproduction of these color displays.